Behind The Scenes
Overview Behind the Scenes photos (set, characters etc.), interviews, cast photgraphy and artwork for M.I. High. Gallery SKUl.jpg|Graphics Graphic.jpg|Graphics Graphics.jpg|Graphics ID_Graphics.jpg|ID Card Graphics Spy Base 03.jpg Spy Base 02.jpg Spy Basw 01.jpg setdesign.jpg Spypod.jpg The famous broom cuboard.jpg Transformer Chair.jpg Oddesyeus.jpg Oddesyeus 2.jpg Mr Flatley's office.jpg McNabbs office.jpg Interrigation Chair.jpg Germinator Room Sketch.jpg Core set 3.jpg Core set 2.jpg Core set.jpg Core set exterior.jpg Boldovian Embassy.jpg Boldovian Cheese factory.jpg Black Box.jpg Black Box Sketch.jpg Aardvark.jpg MIHigh making of 05.jpg MIHigh making of 04.jpg MIHigh making of 03.jpg MIHigh making of 02.jpg MIHigh making of 01.jpg Cast and Crew.jpg Cast.jpg Aneisha Jones actress.jpg Twittere33060d jpg.jpg Twittere7d546a jpg.jpg Twitterbcad677 jpg.jpg Twitter848229b jpg.jpg Richard senior.jpg Pb6.jpg Pb5.jpg Pb4.jpg Pb3.jpg Pb2.jpg Pb.jpg Guitar.jpg Fotor Twitterb58c303 jpg.jpg Dan.png Camera.png Backstage HQ.png Paul.jpg Art.png IMG 0152.jpg IMG 0165.jpg Animations touch screen.jpg Crane.jpg Twitterba2c76c jpg.jpg 34-core-centre.jpg Tranmorpher-chair-2.jpg Tranmorpher-chair-1.jpg St-hearts-HQ.jpg Core-1.jpg BRzk8t2CYAAyGAy.jpg|Pollyanna McIntosh and Jonny Freeman 9.jpg 11.jpg 10.jpg Fotor 13.jpg Fotor 12.jpg Fotor 8.jpg Fotor 7.jpg Fotor 6.jpg Fotor 5.jpg Fotor 4.jpg Fotor 3.jpg Fotor 2.jpg Fotor 1(1).jpg BB.jpg Alien.jpg|VFX Germ_Specs.jpg|VFX (visual effects) Germinator.jpg|Germinator Panel VFX Germs.jpg|thumb|VFX Footprints.jpg|View from the Germ Specs VFX MG.jpg|Germinator Panel- Mega Germ (VFX) MG1.jpg|Germinator Panel-Mega Germ (VFX) PCB.jpg|Spypod - VFX SSW.jpg|Behind the Scenes on Series 6 Episode 8 - The Germinator Kids-Agents.jpg|(Photography) Ghosts.jpg|(Series 5 photography) The3agents.jpg|(Series 4 Photography) Series 5 Poster.jpg|(Series 5 Photography) Rose-Fieldwork.jpg|(Series 3 Photography) Reflection.jpg|(Series 4 Photography) Oscar in HQ.jpg|(Photography) FrankAndStark.jpg|(Series 4 Photography) Flatley.jpg|Chris Stanton playing 4 different characters including his regular role of Mr. Flatley Cowboys.jpg|(Series 3 Photography) Class.jpg|(Series 3 Photography) Carrie_in_shuttle.jpg|(Series 3 Photography - Charlene Osuagwu) S3Ep1.jpg|Behind the Scenes of Series 3 Episode one with Rachel Petladwala and Jonny Freeman Stark, Rose and Oscar.jpg SE06EP13.jpg SE06EP12.jpg SE06EP11.jpg SE06EP10.jpg SE06EP9.jpg SE06EP8.jpg SE06EP7.jpg SE06EP6.jpg SE06EP5.jpg SE06EP4.jpg SE06EP3.jpg SE06EP2.jpg SE06EP1.jpg SE05EP13.jpg SE05EP12.jpg SE05EP11.jpg SE05EP10.jpg SE05EP9.jpg SE05EP8.jpg SE05EP7.jpg SE05EP6.jpg SE05EP5.jpg B00y90kn_640_360.jpg SE05EP4.jpg SE05EP3.jpg SE05EP2.jpg SE05EP1.jpg SE04EP13.jpg SE04EP12.jpg SE04EP11.jpg Rose and Carrie with Grace.jpg SE04EP9.jpg SE04EP8.jpg SE04EP7.jpg SE04EP6.jpg SE04EP5.jpg SE04EP4.jpg SE04EP3.jpg SE04EP2.jpg Run Carrie Run.jpg SE03EP13.jpg SE03EP12.jpg SE03EP11.jpg SE03EP10.jpg SE03EP9.jpg SE03EP8.jpg SE03EP7.jpg SE03EP6.jpg SE03EP5.jpg SE03EP4.jpg SE03EP3.jpg SE03EP2.jpg SE03EP1.jpg SE02EP13.jpg SE02EP12.jpg SE02EP11.jpg SE02EP10.jpg SE02EP9.jpg SE02EP8.jpg SE02EP7.jpg SE02EP6.jpg SE02EP5.jpg SE02EP4.jpg SE02EP3.jpg SE02EP2.jpg SE02EP1.jpg SE01EP10.jpg SE01EP9.jpg SE01EP8.jpg SE01EP7.jpg SE01EP6.jpg SE01EP5.jpg SE01EP4.jpg SE01EP3.jpg SE01EP2.jpg SE01EP1.jpg RoseOscarCarrie.jpg RoseDaisyBlane.jpg OscarAvrilScoopHomie.jpg HomieScoopAvrilDonovan.jpg DaisyBlaneRoseinLift.jpg CarrieOscarRose.jpg DaisyBlaneRose.jpg BlaneDaisyRose.jpg Series 1 Poster.jpg Species.jpg OscarRoseCarrie-.jpg OscarHeadshot.jpg Frankwhenheateawurst.jpg ForeignCriminal.jpg Dr1.jpg Dr.jpg Criminalwithglove.jpg Criminal.jpg CarrieandCommunicator.jpg Ape.jpg Series 1-2 Poster.jpg 31.jpg 30.jpg 29.jpg Frank Training Rose.jpg 26.jpg 24.jpg 23.jpg 22.jpg 21.jpg 20.jpg 19.jpg 18.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg 14.jpg 13.jpg 12.jpg Stunt.jpg Stunt2.jpg Stunt3.jpg Stunt4.jpg Stunt5.jpg 270254_112408258932614_869345507_n.jpg|Sam Strike filming for series 6 KORPS HQ chair.jpg|Pollyana Mcintosh Old age makeup.jpg|Brian Mcardie in make up for series 6 finale Germinator-2.jpg|The Germinator room Drawing-mihigh01.jpg Drawings-mi-high.jpg Drawings-mi-high2.jpg Drawings-mi-high3.jpg Drawings-mi-high5.jpg Drawings-mi-high6.jpg Vivien_flat_02.jpg|Vivien Flat Vivien_flat_01.jpg|Vivien Flat Scrappers_office_01.png|Scrappers office 5d9934d2275511e38a2e22000a1fbc67_8.jpg MIHighMoleMachine.jpg Spy_base_01.jpg Series_7_sneak_peak.jpg|Series 7 Sneak peak! S7.png|Series 7: Left: Kerri Summers (Julia Brown), Daniel Morgan (Sam Strike), Aneisha Jones (Oyiza Momoh) and Tom Tupper (Oscar Jacques) M-i-high-s6-m.jpg Mi-high-s0613.png M-i-high_s611.png M-i-high_s610.png M-i-high_s609.png M-i-high_s608.png M-i-high_s606.png M-i-high s611.png M-i-high_s604.png M-i-high_s601.png M-i-high_s512.png M-i-high_s511.png M-i-high_s510.png M-i-high_s509.png M-i-high_s507.png Grand_master.jpg M-i-high_s505.png M-i-high_s504.png M-i-high_s502.png M-i-high_s501.png Base.jpg Bleakwood.png Default_title_(1).jpg Default_title_(2).jpg Default_title_(3).jpg The Wasp Classroom.jpg Default_title_(5).jpg Default_title_(6).jpg Default_title_(7).jpg Default_title_(8).jpg Default_title_(9).jpg Default_title.jpg Is_every_day_like_this.png Frank Training Rose.jpg ORPlb6JoALeSIUyi6w8ohQ6TwHNTcRjeSoiRzfNese1g.jpg Bbc-press-release-happy-birthday-childrens-bb-L-pR3GGp.jpeg 4594341047_207x172.jpg Rose.jpg Blane-D-mi-high-cbbc-15981693-471-317.jpg Mi-high5-ep3-sv-640.jpg Startbilder-mi-high6-svenska-ep1.jpg The_face_of_revenge-mi9_senior_agent.jpg Startbilder-mi-high6-svenska-ep2.jpg Startbilder-mi-high6-svenska-ep3.jpg Startbilder-mi-high6-svenska-ep5.jpg Startbilder-mi-high6-svenska-ep6.jpg Startbilder-mi-high6-svenska-ep7.jpg Startbilder-mi-high6-svenska-ep8.jpg Startbilder-mi-high6-svenska-ep9.jpg Prison Break-Hellburn.jpg Startbilder-mi-high6-svenska-ep12.jpg Startbilder-mi-high6-svenska-ep13.jpg SKUM_AIRLINES.jpg 1331828.jpg Fotor_(1).jpg Vfx2.jpg Mi_High_Series_7_The_Mayze.jpg Lady J on set.jpg Actor photo on set.jpg Fotor_1.jpg SKUM-WEBSITE.jpg SKUM--WEBSITE.jpg RETROGAME.jpg RETROMISSION.jpg Fotor_9.jpg Fotor_10.jpg Fotor_11-vfx.jpg Fotor_cgasp-mihigh2-01.jpg Fotor_cgasp-mihigh2-02.jpg Fotor_cgasp-mihigh2-03.jpg Fotor_cgasp-mihigh2-04.jpg Fotor_cgasp-mihigh2-05.jpg Fotor_cgasp-mihigh2-06.jpg Fotor_cgasp-mihigh2-07.jpg Fotor_cgasp-mihigh4-01.jpg Fotor_cgasp-mihigh4-02.jpg Fotor_cgasp-mihigh4-03.jpg Fotor_whack-the-mole.jpg Richard_senior_director.jpeg Vfx1.jpg Vfx3.jpg Vfx4.jpg Vfx5.jpg Vfx6.jpg Vfx7.jpg Vfx8.jpg Vfx9.jpg Vfx10.jpg Vfx11.jpg Vfx12.jpg Vfx13.jpg Vfx14.jpg Vfx15.jpg Vfx-s4.jpg Vfx-s4-.jpg Vfx-s4--.jpg Mi_High_Series_7_The_Mayze.jpg ID card 1 - Aneisha Jones.png ID card 1 - Tom Tupper.png ID card 1 - Dan Morgan.png ID card 1 - Keri Summers.png ID card 1 - Zoe.png B03vl8sr_366_206.jpg KERI_THE_MAYZE.jpg|Credit to: Graeme Hunter KERI_THE_MAYZE_2.jpg|Credit to: Graeme Hunter KERI_THE_MAYZE_3.jpg|Credit to: Graeme Hunter KERI_THE_MAYZE_4.jpg|Credit to: Graeme Hunter KERI_THE_MAYZE_5.jpg|Credit to: Graeme Hunter Fortune-teller_720x405.jpg Julia.jpg Paulb.jpg Lady_j.jpg|Credit to: Graeme Hunter Tom's_Avatar.jpg Return_of_the_Dark_Wizard.jpg The_Beginning.jpg Mih-who-would-be-your-partner_720x405.jpg Series7teaminHQ.jpg Mi_0.jpg Img-intro.png|thumb|The Shadow Games P01sgkgs.jpg|Oyiza Momoh as Aneisha Jones P01sgl13.jpg|Tom and Roly gaming P01sgl4m.jpg|Dan holding a newspaper with the front page about KORPS and the Criminister disguised in a wig P01sgl4w.jpg|A very serious Mrs.King KORPS android.jpg|The Problem Probe MI-High-truss-rig3.jpg|thumb|MI-High-truss-rig (A set design for Series 6 Episode 5) 011.jpg|thumb|Construction for set on Series 6 episode 5) Also a harness to lower actress (Natasha Watson(Zoe)) Bel Powley Interview|thumb|right|335 px|Short interview with Bel Powley from MI High. 6.6.jpg 6.4.jpg Mi-high-s7-ep10-promo_944x288.jpg Hamish.jpg M.I. High logo.jpg M.I.9 actors and crew.jpg Fit=1440x1440_(1).jpg Fit=1440x1440_(1)edited.jpg Fit=1440x1440_(2).jpg Fit=1440x1440_(2)edited.jpg Fit=1440x1440_(3).jpg Fit=1440x1440_(3)edited.jpg Fit=1440x1440_(4).jpg Fit=1440x1440_(4)edited.jpg Fit=1440x1440_(5).jpg Fit=1440x1440_(5)edited.jpg Fit=1440x1440_(6).jpg Fit=1440x1440_(6)edited.jpg Fit=1440x1440_(7).jpg Fit=1440x1440_(7)edited.jpg Fit=1440x1440_(8).jpg Fit=1440x1440_(8)edited.jpg Fit=1440x1440_(9).jpg Fit=1440x1440_(9)edited.jpg Fit=1440x1440_(10).jpg Fit=1440x1440_(10)edited.jpg Fit=1440x1440.jpg Fit=1440x1440edited.jpg Meganfilming.jpg M0_(1).jpg M0_(2).jpg M0_(3).jpg M0.jpg M1_(1).jpg M1_(2).jpg M1_(3).jpg M1.jpg M4.jpg Behind_the_scenes_agent_x.jpg SU_FASHION_Oscar_de_la_Renta_-_Picasso_inspiraci.jpg Behind_the_scenes_art_attack.jpg Paul_Bamford_BBC_MI_High_small.JPG|thumb|Paul in BBC Studios recording ADR Prop Set 1.jpg |A part of the of the Cloning machine Mind Transfer Prop.jpg|Keri's Transference chamber Wall Map.jpg|The Conference props from The Problem Probe Set Lights.jpg|The Heart of KORPS References *http://brendanhessle.com/mi-high-series-6/ *http://graemehunterpictures.photoshelter.com/ *https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.10152189110693894.1073741831.84332973893&type=3 *http://vimeo.com/60667123 *http://www.kanoti.com/work/mi-high-spy-skills/ *http://www.moleycampbell.co.uk/?p=228 *http://www.moleycampbell.co.uk/?p=504 *http://huttonimages.com/?pageID=687020 *http://www.behance.net/gallery/VFX-MI-High-(CBBC)-(KudosBlackLevel-VFX)/9431131 *http://www.pleasefindattached.com/projects/mihigh_title.php *http://hboasia.com/Family/en-sg/shows/m-i-high/season6/episode-1015276/#show_content_start *http://www.tv.com/shows/mi-high/photos/image-31/#0 *http://www.wilsonscaffoldingrigging.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Westway-Section-C-C-21.jpg *www.mountainandwatersafety.co.uk/gallery/mi-high.html *The cast's Twitter/Instagram Profiles *The Janruary 2013 edition of Mizz Magasine Category:Content